


Ficaday Day 1 Guude and theJims

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of Ficaday. Guude and theJims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 1 Guude and theJims

Guude sighed, running a hand along the cobweb ridden walls of the house that theJims had made. He was checking over the buildings left behind as they got ready to move to the new server, making sure nothing dangerous was left behind.

He remembered meeting theJims so long ago, back when they both were in a very different realm then the one they were both in now.

He had been leery of the vampire when he had first met him. Not that he had known he was a vampire right away. It was easier to hide that sort of thing when the undead, magic, orcs, dragons, and other creatures were flying around. It was only when some of the higher ups in the guild got together and they talked that it had slipped that theJims was a vampire.

Despite the fact that theJims could have gone on a bloody rampage at any time, he had become friends with the relatively quiet guy. 

So when it came time to move on to new places, he had extended the invitation to the guy to join him on his trip.

He smiled faintly as he remembered how nervous theJims had been accepting the invitation. TheJims had sat down with him, had gotten all uneasy trying to tell him how he was a vampire. He remembered laughing, reassuring him that he already knew, that it was fine. He had relaxed after that, laughing with him and following him on his journey to the new place.

But here he was now, leaving him behind as they went forward again, to a new server. He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought how he was leaving theJims behind, but he knew that wasn't true. TheJims would still be there with him, still following him. Maybe as some sort of vampire ghost.

Did vampires have ghosts?

Guude shook his head as he closed the door behind him quietly, walking back to spawn.

TheJims looked up at him from where he was sitting in the middle of spawn. “Ready to leave?” he asked quietly, calmly. Guude shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess so. I'm, I'm going to miss you, you know?” Guude said, going red, not sure if he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it or not.

TheJims laughed instead, shaking his head. “You do know I can still visit, right? It's not like I'm dying. We can still hang out and talk about old times, and try and drink the blood from innocent new members,” theJims said, grinning, fangs showing. Guude frowned at him, shaking his head.

“No drinking the blood of new members! Now I have to go warn them, and they'll be all “Why didn't you warn us before asking us on the server, Guude? We don't want a vampire drinking our blood!” and then I'll have to pay them off, and you're finding this hilarious, aren't you?” Guude said as theJims laughed quietly, rocking back and forth.

TheJims nodded, causing Guude to sigh. He could test and see if vampires left ghosts himself if theJims kept trying to kill everyone on the server when he wasn't looking.

“Right then. Let's get going. Nothing left for here,” Guude said with a sigh finally. TheJims stopped laughing, nodding as they both stepped through the portal Guude opened, leaving the old place behind.

The server started to crumble as soon as the portal closed, darkness encroaching.


End file.
